


Chin up, lil pup

by ardentmuse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awkwardness, Crushes, First Dates, Fluff, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse
Summary: Tony helps Peter ask out his crush.





	Chin up, lil pup

As the Decathalon team left the auditorium after finishing practice, Peter found his eyes following only you. You were chatting enthusiastically with MJ a few paces in front of him, your arms flapping at your sides as you conveyed something, he couldn’t really hear, with immense passion. MJ seemed to be appeasing you despite her stoic exterior but Peter on the other hand was completely enthralled.

He could watch you talk for hours, and honestly had over the past year of pining for you from across class rooms and cafeterias and libraries. Several times he had tried to ask you out and several times he had chickened out. usually too overwhelmed by your friendly smile and bright eyes assessing him. You were a dream, one he didn’t dare hope to make real.

As you made it to the curb, Peter saw a black town car waiting for him. The window was rolled down and he could see Happy at the wheel. He smiled knowing Mr. Stark was waiting for him inside.

As Peter turned for the car, you stopped your walking and called to Peter’s back.

“See you Monday, Peter?” you asked.

He hadn’t expected you to call to him and found himself stumbling to turn and look at you. As he caught himself, he tried his best to smile.

“Um, yeah,” he said, and watched as your lips turned upward so beautiful before turning to continue walking with MJ towards your homes. He tried his hardest to build his courage.

“Y/N?” he called to your retreating back. You stopped and gave him your attention, but your expectant gaze killed his nerve. “Have a good weekend.”

You laughed, “You too, Peter.”

As he walked to the car, he was practically kicking himself. He wasn’t sure he’d ever get over this hump without a little push. Ned kept saying you were probably interested, but he just couldn’t see it.

Happy opened the door for Peter who slumped into the seat beside Tony. Normally, he’d be very excited to see Mr. Stark, but that small little interaction had him discouraged.

Tony watched Peter and then took in the scene, two friends leaving the school and one continually looking over their shoulder towards where Peter had just disappeared, a shy smile upon their face.

“Chin up, lil pup,” Tony said, patting Peter on the shoulder. “It seems your little friend has a bit of a crush on you.”

Peter’s whole body shot up in the seat.

“What, really?” he breathed, turning to look out the rear view window, following Tony’s gaze as you turned the corner out of the sight.

“Chill, kid,” Tony said, patting the back of the seat in front of him, “Follow them, will you, Happy.”

“What, no!” Peter screamed, still gripping the back of the seat.

“What did I just say about being chill?”

Peter watched as the car made a u-turn and followed you down the road. As they finished their approach, Tony motioned for Happy to slow as Tony lowered the window. You were walking alone now, having left MJ at the subway station.

“Excuse me…” Tony began, turning his head into the car to get help from Peter.

“Y/N,” Peter said timidly, hiding his face from your view.

“Y/N,” Tony said in turn, smooth and friendly.

You stopped and gave attention to the car, your face contorting as you realized just who was talking to you.

“Yes?”

“My friend Mr. Parker here,” he motioned to the spot behind him where Peter sat, red faced and overwhelmed. Peter gave you a tiny wave to which you in turn smiled. Tony noted the exchange with a smirk, “Would like to invite you as his date to a party I am hosting this weekend. Nothing too fancy, but should be fun. What do you say?”

You looked at the famous Tony Stark and then to the shy, adorable boy behind him.

“Yes, I’d love to go,” you confirmed, “as Peter’s date.”

“It’s settled then. My people will pick you up and arrange everything. I look forward to getting to know you, Y/N. Peter’s said a lot about you.” With that, Tony began to roll up his window, but you interrupted him.

“Mr. Stark?” you asked, but your eyes only met Peter’s behind him. “Is there a dress code?”

Tony laughed, “No, wear whatever you like.”

“Great,” you said. “And could you tell Peter I’m looking forward to it? I’ve been hoping he’d ask me out.”

And with that you continued your walk down the road, your eyes only flicking once over your shoulder at the car containing so many good things.

“See, kid, easy,” Tony said as he finished rolling up his window.

Peter was still blushing and confused, though also blissfully happy. He was having a hard time looking at the cocky man beside him.

“I didn’t know there was a party this weekend.”

“There wasn’t,” Tony said, offering Peter a cheeky grin, “But now there is.”

Peter found himself smiling, his mind racing with all the possibilities of what this date could hold with Mr. Stark taking lead. Peter would have to do some research because this party would have to be perfect for you, filled with things you loved. He’d accept nothing less.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/177031275441/congratulations-on-501-followers-you-totally


End file.
